


Roller Coaster

by kenaran



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Hand of God, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaran/pseuds/kenaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The celebrations at the end of "The Hand of God" don't end when the episode does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> First published: July 2007 (livejournal). All of the following note also is from this date.
> 
> Disclaimer: Surprising as it may be, BSG is not mine. Just fooling around for a bit here.
> 
> I should not be writing BSG-fics yet. 1x10 is the last episode I've seen and I've seen all of them only once. I don't know the characters even half as well as I should before attempting to write them. 
> 
> However, they kept pestering me with this story and just wouldn't go away. Not that having Kara in your mind all the time is an altogether bad thing... but I digress. 
> 
> Anyway, please bear this in mind, if the characters don't ring true, I contradict later developments or mess up the terminology. Hints are very much appreciated, spoilers are not.
> 
> This also is the first time I have done NC-17 even though I kinda chickened out at the end. Actually, I didn't, it just made sense storywise to go that way. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.
> 
> You have been warned.

"I'm sorry, Madam President, I'm sorry."

Starbuck had just grabbed her in an enthusiastic hug, the relief and pure joy at the successful attack on the Cylon base completely overriding her sense of protocol, which even in less eventful times was not much more than a thin layer of etiquette barely hiding her rebellious nature.

"No need to apologise." Laura heard herself say, going on about just how much this was going to help them. 

Truth be told, that hug had felt damn good. So good, in fact, that she would seize the chance to get another one as long as the situation would still any questions that might arise from it. Somehow she didn't think "Guess what? I'm a human being, too. I like to be hugged every now and then and it has been entirely too long since someone did so. Now would you be so kind as to leave me the hell alone, thank you very much." would sit well with the press.

She pulled Kara into another hug, that ended up being a lot more intense than the one before. If the Lieutenant was surprised, she didn't let on, merely hugging her back just as intensely, seemingly willing to do so for as long as the President wanted her to. 

When Laura finally stepped back again, Kara just looked at her for a short moment, then pulled out her huge, absolutely adorable smile again and told her she had to go see Apollo and tell him what a frakking devil of a pilot he was. "You might want to go to the hangar, too. There'll be one hell of a party, I promise you. I'd go with you, but I need to stop by my locker first to get something."

"OK, I'll see you there."

"You bet."

***

Kara had been right, of course, there was one hell of a party going on. Not feeling exactly in her element, the President kept to the sides. She didn't want to intrude, this was their celebration and they deserved it. Yet it felt good to just watch them, to see Starbuck greet Apollo, to see him throw somehing to his father, probably a good luck charm, the old man's eyes moistening up when catching the thing. 

The crew's good mood, scratch that, their ecstasy was permeating the room and, just for a little while, enabled her to forget all the problems they still had to face, to just stand there, watch them and be happy. She was jarred out of her reverie when a bottle of whatever it was they were all having was pushed into her right hand. 

"To all of us, Madame President!" Starbuck had raised her own bottle and was sporting that smile yet again. Well, she had every reason to.

"To all of us, Lieutenant, and to your genius!" and, after also raising her bottle, she took a gulp.

"Careful, I might just start to believe you." Kara replied and laughed, but something told Roslin that laughter wasn't quite as genuine as the pilot would want her to believe.

"You should." she simply said, in a serious voice that was meant to convey her sincerity. "Speaking of shoulds, I should probably head back to Colonial One. Good night, Lieutenant."

"Good night, Mad-" Kara caught herself in mid-word, appearantly thinking of something. "Mind if I come along for the ride? It'll still be a while before I can fly a Viper again and I'm beginning to feel a little stir-crazy here."

Mind? As if she'd ever mind the company of someone who actually treated her as a person, not just as someone responsible for whatever was going to go wrong next. "Not at all. I'd be delighted."

***

Their flight was uneventful. Apart from her inevitable entourage they were the only passengers on the shuttle, both seemingly content to just quietly nurse their drinks while watching the stars. Though they didn't speak, Laura found herself enjoying the company and when they had landed, she tried to make it last a little longer: "Would you like to come along for some coffee?"

"I sure would, haven't had one in ages."

_Bingo._ Roslin silently congratulated herself for getting that machine installed into her "quarters". Who'd have known it would come in that handy. 

After entering, she motioned for Starbuck to sit and started making coffee. She was only just reaching for the water when she felt two hands being placed on her shoulders. She stilled her movement, deciding to simply wait for what Kara was going to do next. The hands startened to tighten a little. "You're tense."

_No kidding, whyever would I be?_ "I know, comes with the job."

"Wanna sit down? I could give you a backrub..."

_Whoa, careful Roslin, dangerous territory ahead._ "I thought backrubs were best done with the recipient lying down." _And again with the whoa. This by you is careful?!_

"True." She was smirking, wasn't she? Laura turned around, wanting to actually see her guest. Kara just stood there, smiling, and added: "Lie down, then.", motioning for the bed.

_Well, now I know why couches were invented. Too bad I don't have one._

Still, she went over, shed her jacket and her shoes, loosened the top two buttons of her blouse to be able to push down her collar and finally positioned herself on her belly. Starbuck came over and, with some difficulty due to her still aching knee, straddled her back. 

She felt herself tense even more when Kara's fingers first touched her bare skin, but soon enough she was totally lost in their skillful ministrations that had her relaxing minute by glorious minute. Eventually, when all the knots seemed to have been taken care of, the pressure lessened and the movement became more of a soothing caress, soon including the back of her head. 

Her inner voice raised again, telling her to stop this before things got out of hand, but she decided to ignore it. Protocol would be back soon enough. Kara was a grown-up and, just for once, she would take anything the young woman had to offer. Which, appearantly, happened to be quite a bit because the roaming hands were joined by a pair of lips, ever so slightly pressing against the back of her neck. The movements stopped for a few seconds, presumably to give her the chance to protest them, but were continued soon enough, the lips now all over her shoulders and upper back.

Enough. If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right. She struggled to roll over, which proved to be quite a challenge, considering her limp muscles and the fact that Kara was still straddling her hips, though she did raise her butt a little to give her room to maneuver. She had also put her hands on either side of Laura's head to support her weight, her head still hovering only a few inches above. 

As soon as Laura had come to lie on her back, she raised a hand, let it gently trace Kara's cheek and neck to end up behind her head, finally pulling her down for a kiss. It started out every bit as gentle as the first kisses on her neck had been, but soon intensified, becoming an urgent twirling of tongues during which Kara lowered her body thereby freeing one of her hands.

Not wasting any time she used that newfound freedom to let her hand roam Laura's body, starting out with her face, slowly inching down, grazing the outer side of her breast, finally ending up at the hem of her blouse, never once breaking the kiss. Slipping her fingers under the garment she started stroking Laura's belly, slowly pushing the blouse up. When it wouldn't move any further, she sat up, pulling Roslin with her, still not breaking the kiss. Using both hands she reached for the blouse again, pulling it up to and, now parting lips, over her head. 

Considering turnabout to be fair play, Laura had also been busy ridding Kara from her uniform jacket and the tank top she wore beneath it, letting out a small gasp of surprise when she discovered the Lieutenant didn't seem to be a big fan of bras. On herself or her partners - Laura's bra was gone only seconds later. 

Laura felt herself being pushed on her back again, enjoyed another deep kiss before Kara's mouth starting wandering. While her hands were tracing patterns all over her, the lips travelled downwards and soon started to tease her right nipple. One of the hands cupped her other breast, gently squeezing it, the thumb stroking the inner side. Starbuck's ring gave Laura a slight chill.

Suddenly Kara froze, then rose her head and looked at her questioningly. 

_Frak, that had to happen, why didn't I think of it?_

Kara's thumb repeated its movement, adding a little more pressure. "You need to go see a doctor about this!"

"I did." Kara's gaze didn't waver, obviously this wasn't going to be enough. "There isn't much they can do." She was still looking at her, her eyes one big question mark. With a sigh Laura added: "They figure I've got about 6 months left." 

The question was replaced by shocked disbelief, accented by Kara slowly shaking her head. "Kara... just make me forget for a while?" The shaking stopped, Starbuck's expression now unreadable. "Please?" For a short moment, Kara closed her eyes, then nodded. 

And make her forget she did. Soon Laura found herself moaning in ecstasy while Kara used every means she had to tease her and draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. When she finally went in for the kill it was only a matter of seconds and a few flicks of her tongue to make Laura explode in ecstasy.

It took her a while to come back to her senses. When she did and opened her eyes again, she found Kara to be lying between her thighs, her head bedded on the flat of her belly. Just when Laura opened her mouth to tell her what a frakking devil of a lover she was, she felt something small and warm trailing down the side of her belly. 

Soft fingers traced the outline of one of Kara's eyes and found the wetness they had been expecting. Not knowing what to say Laura settled for stroking soft blond hair, silently comforting the woman who had made her forget, but hadn't been able to forget herself.


End file.
